It is well known in motor vehicles to have a device such as a radio, cassette player, or compact disc player which is mounted in a recess formed in the instrument panel of the vehicle. There are also many mechanisms known for mounting the device to the recess in the instrument panel. Typically, these mechanisms include some type of bracket or brackets which are fastened onto two or more sides of the device by a multiplicity of fasteners. In addition, an insert or adapter component is also typically fastened to the instrument panel or within the instrument panel recess for making the brackets compatible for mounting. Since these mounting mechanisms are typically designed separately from or after design of the vehicle, they are typically complex and require many components including multiple fasteners which add time and cost to assembly and repairability of the device.
Some mounting mechanisms are directed to theft prevention of the device and allow for easy insertion and removal of the device when the vehicle is not in use. However, these mechanisms are not concerned with the compatibility of the device to the instrument panel during initial vehicle assembly. Thus, these mechanisms may still contain numerous components, including fasteners to accomplish compatibility between the device and the vehicle instrument panel.